


Good Morning

by Caledra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledra/pseuds/Caledra
Summary: ╔═══════════════.♥. ═══════════════╗OneShot (NSFW)Ship: Johnny & TenSummary: JohnTen are finding their best way to start a day.╚═══════════════.♥. ═══════════════╝
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a dear friend of mine who adores JohnTen as much as I do. So it was a pleasure to write it.  
This is a one shot of a steamy morning between two lovers. 
> 
> \-----  
Characters are based off NCT’s idols but are by no means associated with the artists or the company itself.  
I take no claims on the real people referred in this story. Everything is fictional.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

  
  


Johnny opened his eyes, blinking one time, a second time before his vision adjusted to the soft morning light that illuminate the room.    
He felt something shifting beside him and lightly turned his head on the pillow to see the backside of his lover, curled up around the blanket - all of the max-sized blanket. This was leaving Johnny himself uncovered and almost naked. He was just wearing some black briefs.    
A smile formed on the corner of his lips as he rolled to his side to lay right behind Ten.    
He lightly nudged his nose on the other’s neck, wrapping his arms around the slender frame, pulling him into his arms and inhaling… oh how he loved his lover’s scent. 

A little groan could be heard and Johnny knew that something was pumping against the others back - how could someone not be aroused when sharing a bed with this man. 

"Shhh, sorry if I woke you up, love." He whispered in his deep voice and licked over the earlobe, brushing the piercings just slightly and hearing a low moan that send shivers down his spine. Oh how Johnny loved hearing that and being the reason for it.    
Johnny placed a kiss on Ten shoulder, pulling him closer if that was even possible and meant to let him sleep a little longer, but then he felt how Ten started to grind against him. 

"Ten..." He whispered with a moan of his own, he should know better than to do such things and expect someone like his lover to not… joining the game. When it came to the two it was mainly Ten who was playing the seductive cards in their game of love. He knew how sexy he was and how much Johnny wanted him.    
And here they were sharing the same bed like many nights before, yet it some things had never changed.    
  
Johnny moved his buldge against the other’s rear, desperately longing for more friction at this point. 

"Yes.."    
Was the only gentle answer that was coming from Ten. It sounded so innocent, so sweet and yet a bit sleepy. He did not turn around to face Johnny, and he did not complain as his breathing got heavier, his hands brushing over the others body, discovering each inch of Ten smooth skin. 

Fuck how he craved for this man in this very moment.    
  
As if Ten knew it, he rolled from his side position on his stomach, knowing how to lay down for his Johnny to trigger more lust in him.    
The way he lifted his hips, that sexy curve - it was elegant and almost like a kitten. A hand started to stroked over Ten’s back, softly digging his nails into the skin, knowing that Ten just loved the feeling like that. And as if he wanted to give Johnny a treat for this warm tenderness, he lifted his hips just slightly when the fingers arrived at the lower spine, right above Ten’s buttocks.    
  
“Evil..” Johnny whispered and let his fingers ran over them, making little circles and moving closer to warmer areas and Ten’s breathing was getting heavier.   
His fingers brushed over the briefs that was sadly covering Ten’s delicate parts, adjusting some pressure and smiling as he could hear the effect it had on his love and saw Ten gripping the blanket so tight that the knuckles turned white.    
  
Johnny bit his lips, eyes roaming over Ten’s body just like his hand, before Johnny rolled on top, leaning on his arms as he lowered his hips to grind some more against his lover.    
He bent down his head to kiss the other’s neck again, different to the soft ones from earlier. His tongue left a trail on Ten’s skin before Johnny added little bites once Ten was arching his back too.    
He could not hold back his lust, moving down to place more kisses and bites down the other’s spine before his hands grabbed the cloth and pulled the briefs over Ten’s ass. Johnny bit into one cheek playfully and it made Ten chuckled underneath him. He removed his own briefs before turning his full attention back to his fully naked lover.    
His hands continued to stroke the other, first the legs, then Tens buttocks, firmly groping them and if left his mouth all dry. Each time Ten arched his back in the process, he could see the other’s entrance and Johnny actually spread them for a moment, shamelessly, curious and fascinated.    
“Will you just look or..” He heard his lover’s impatience but interrupted it as he brushed one finger over it, feeling how heat was radiating from it. Johnny smirked that this shut the other up. “Let me do my thing properly…” Johnny said in a deep voice and actually licked his finger before getting back and applying his salvia at the ring of muscles.    
  
He adjusted a little pressure, not too much and it made Ten tremble, muscles started to twitch.    
The smile growing on his face as he moved back on top to continue to kiss and assault Ten’s neck while his hand remained where it was, teasing Ten’s entrance just enough for one finger pushed inside.. Careful, slow..    
  
They could go all rough during their love making, but Johnny always made sure to prepare Ten for it. Never would he want to hurt his baby, plus.. The better the preparation, the longer they could got on.    
Ten arched, moaning loudly but pressing his face into the pillow as Johnny’s finger dived in completely, spreading his inner walls, bending to find his prostate.    
He knew when he found it, Ten’s body tensing, the moan getting a little higher in tone, while Johnny sucked in some flew on the other’s nape, nudging his tongue against the irritated skin, working his finger inside and out.    
  
Once it went all smoothly, he added another finger, carefully stretching the other. It was hard to hold back, to ignore his desperate wish to replace them with something else that was throbbing and pumping for attention between his own legs.    
A whimpering “It’s okay…” was audible and Johnny let go of the other’s neck, a claiming hickey showing and he soothed it again with his tongue before he bend both fingers to brush against the sweet spot that made Ten cry out then. “Just okay?” Johnny asked and saw Ten’s blushed face as he had rested his head to the side for air.    
God, he was so beautiful and so vulnerable right now, he loved that blush on the other’s face.    
“Do I look “just okay” Ten panted and it made Johnny chuckle. “You look like you are mine”    
That made Ten chuckles and he pressed his face back into the pillow as if he tried to hide his blush. 

Cute.    
  
Johnny removed his fingers then, feeling the cool air on them again as he rolled to the side to get the lube from the night stand. He applied it to his own eagerness, pumping a few times to make sure that it was all coated. Johnny was big, so he needed to prepare himself as well so both would enjoy it to the same amount. 

He was never selfish between the sheets, Ten’s lust and pleasure was just like his own. He only felt satisfied when his baby was. Today was no exception. 

“Lift your ass for me a little” Johnny said and Ten immediately obeyed. “Damn..” tumbled off his lips as he had the best display of Ten’s ass. He pumped himself a little more before he applied the rest of the lubrication from his fingers to Ten’s entrance.    
“Johnny.. Please.” He heard Ten’s plea and could see how the other was tensing his muscles, quivering for him.    
“So impatient” Johnny whispered with a clicking tongue as he positioned himself and rubbing the tip of his member against Ten’s hole.    
He saw how Ten was gripping the bed sheet tighter and was anticipating him soon enough. But not just like that. He reached with his free hand to Ten’s front to give the other’s cock a little attention too. His lover immediately arched but was pressed back onto the mattress again.    
“I’ll come too fast like this” his baby protested and Johnny chuckled as he leaned over him to whisper. “You won’t. I’ve got you baby”    
And as he continued to pump the other, he adjusted more pressure with his member until the ring of muscle gave in and he slid inside inch by inch.    
The heat… how could a body becomes this hot. Johnny thought as he closed his eyes and stretching the other. He felt Ten’s legs trembling, but working the other’s own excitement parallel to this was helping Ten to relax his muscles and Johnny could get inside completely.    
  
He remained there for a moment, stopping to pump Ten and just laid himself on top so his lover could rest and relax around him, adjusting to Johnny’s size. He kissed the other’s neck again, nibbling at the earlope before Ten got up with his head and turned it to be able to kiss Johnny from this position. It was not easy to reach but they managed once Johnny tilted his head to face Ten. It was sloppy, both panting in lust.   
  
Johnny wrapped one arm around Ten to hold the other’s upper body up to deepen the kisses as he pulled out slowly, and pushing his length back in. That made Ten moan loudly against Johnny’s lips who smiled and repeated just that in a slow but firm pace. “You feel good baby..” he said and bit into Ten’s lower lip.    
“You too…” Ten whimpered and actually smiled before it pressed into the pillow once again when JOhnny got up and grabbed the other’s hips with both of his hands. What a sight to behold. Johnny thought, appreciating Ten’s sexy backside in this position while thrusting into the other for some minutes. It was not easy to hit the other’s prostate in that position and rarely did they not switch to several ones during their sex. So it was just a matter of time before Johnny pulled out and sat on his back, opening his arms for Ten who turned around on his fourth with a protesting expression on his face.    
  
“Come to me and take what you need.” Johnny said in a husky hum and he did not have to say that twice. Ten crawled into his lap, positioning himself over the length and sank in without hesitation. Both moaned as Johnny was deeper inside the other from this position. He wrapped his arms around his lover and so did Ten, they were one in this moment and Johnny reached muffled Ten’s moans with kisses.    
They were heavily making out while Ten was riding Johnny.    
He was so tight, so beautiful, so perfect for him.    
  
“I love you baby” Johnny said as the pace increased and so did the volume of Ten’s moans and one of his hands moved back to his lover’s member to pump at the same pace as Ten was rising him..    
He bit playfully into Ten’s chin as the male had threw his head up in pleasure, feeling how much tighter the walls around him got and it was bringing him closer to his own edge, so he started to pump Ten a little faster then.    
“Come baby..” He demanded under a low breath, thrusting his hips up to meet Ten half way and the sounds of their bodies were almost as loud as their pants and moans at this point.    
  
Pain rushed through him as Ten dug his nails into Johnny’s shoulders right before his climax. “Fuck” He heard the other cursing before he could feel the liquid in his palm that had worked on Ten so thoroughly. Just a few more thrusts and it was also Johnny’s undoing and he pressed Ten’s body down to his lap, pumping all he had inside.    
  
Their skins were damp from sweat, both trying to catch their breaths, Ten’s legs twitching the way they were wrapped around Johnny. He pulled back then looked at Ten and then smiled warmly, his voice getting softer again when he whispered. “Good morning, my love”. A way more gentle kiss followed before he felt himself getting soft inside of Ten, his cum dripping out already. He leaned forward with Ten in his arms so that his lover would lay on his back. Only then did he carefully pull out and using his briefs to clean himself real quick.    
“Wait a moment, I will get you something…” He rolled to the bedside to get some tissues and gave them to Ten who cleaned himself as best he could. They both will need a shower soon enough but aftermath was just as important than foreplay and the sex itself. Johnny pulled Ten into his arms, allowing the other to rest a leg wrapped around his own and covering them both with the blanket again. His fingers gently stroking the other’s upper arm as they both were looking at the ceiling and calming down from this morning session.    
“I am hungry:” He suddenly heard Ten saying and had to laugh at that. “Insatiable as always” and felt a pinch at his side that made him chuckle even more. Johnny was ticklish as hell.    
  
“Okay Okay.. just some more minutes, then let's get up and ready.”    
  
“Sounds good.” He heard the other’s approval before Ten added what he missed saying earlier. “And… I love you too, Johnny.”

“I know” Was all that Johnny said before laughing once again when another pinch punished him for being this cocky. 


End file.
